101615 - Date with Double Death
05:49 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 17:49 -- 05:49 AT: hey witchy witch 05:49 AT: u have a thing 4 like 05:49 AT: kill and destruction right 05:49 AT: (y the hck u want a mother grub) 05:52 TC: <][--What--- 05:52 TC: <][--WHAT*--- 05:52 TC: <][--YOU AGAIN--- 05:52 AT: u seem a lil distracted 05:52 AT: yes me 05:52 AT: i may or may not have a problem 05:53 AT: and last i knew u were all up 4 killing me 05:53 AT: how about another tyrian blood 05:53 AT: if theyre even real 05:53 TC: <][--DO TELL--- 05:54 AT: not much 2 tell 05:54 AT: got trolled by an "aspiringARchon" or w/e 05:54 AT: todl me theyd be taking teh throne 05:54 AT: and uh 05:54 AT: that theyd show up in my hive 4 a few days 05:54 AT: so i mean in technicallity 05:54 AT: u could hit 2 birds with 1 stone 05:54 AT: me & her 05:55 AT: if u can get down ehre 05:55 TC: <][--SHE STILL PRESENT--- 05:55 AT: as far as im aware is enroute 05:55 AT: dont kno if u can get down her day of 05:56 AT: i might be 2 dead 2 troll u 05:56 AT: and tell u 05:56 TC: <][--NO ONE GETS TO KILL YOU BEFORE I DO--- 05:56 TC: <][--IT DONE--- 05:58 AT: nice u kno how ur gonna get down it 05:59 AT: down here 05:59 AT: rather 05:59 AT: u seem a bit distracted 05:59 AT: lot less 06:00 AT: fiery?? since last we talked 06:01 TC: <][--ARE INCORRECT. I AM ALWAYS FIERY.--- 06:01 AT: r sure 06:01 AT: u seem p lacking today 06:01 TC: <][--FOR ME GETTING DOWN THERE. I HAVE PILLAGED SOME THINGS FROM A NEAR BY PURPLE BLOODED DIVER--- 06:02 TC: <][--WILL USE THE DIVER GEAR TO GET TO YOU. YOUR HIVE HAS AIR IN IT DOESNT IT--- 06:02 AT: oooh?? n no 06:03 AT: sadly 06:03 AT: all water down here 06:04 TC: <][--SEE.--- 06:04 TC: <][--WILL NEED TO BRING ADDITIONAL AIR. OR PERHAPS I CAN CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE WATER...--- 06:06 AT: well if theyre a tyrian 06:06 AT: theyre already int he water 06:06 AT: srry to be the bearer of bad news 06:06 TC: <][--ME THE LOCATION OF YOUR HIVE--- 06:07 TC: <][--GET THERE--- 06:07 TC: <][--WAIT--- 06:13 AT: uuum okay hold on 06:13 AT: let me draw up a mp 06:14 TC: <][--alright--- 06:14 TC: <][--ALRIGHT*--- 06:14 TC: <][--YOU KNOW WHERE THE DELBLOOM CLIFF REGION IS--- 06:14 TC: <][--A FORESTED CLIFF AREA THAT IS ALSO NEAR DESERT--- 06:15 AT: yea!! forums have a small map up 06:15 AT: 2 help trolls kno where not to go 06:15 TC: <][--HAH--- 06:17 -- atypicalTyrant AT sends the file hivemap.png -- 06:19 AT: its rlly easy to find when ur close enough 06:19 AT: only castle built on a mountain reef basically 06:19 AT: p sweet 06:19 AT: easy target i guess 06:21 TC: <][--WILL BE THERE AND CULL THE FISHB!TCH BEFORE SHE CAN TAKE MY PRIZE--- 06:21 TC: <][--YOUR DEMISE ANOTHER DAY--- 06:24 -- treacherousContessa TC accepts the file -- 06:25 AT: oh good so i dont have to 06:25 AT: shorten my calender just yet fantastic 06:30 TC: <][--WILL BE THERE SOON--- 06:31 TC: <][--WOULD PREFER IF YOU SET UP SOME KIND OF TRIBUTE TO ME. NAMELY VALUABLES--- 06:32 AT: u mean like gold??? 06:33 TC: <][--SURE--- 06:33 TC: <][--AND SUCH--- 06:33 TC: <][--TOO--- 06:34 AT: is that how u get all ur food ? tribute? 06:35 TC: <][--OR PILLAGING--- 06:35 TC: <][--LUSUS IS NEVER AROUND TO GIVE ANYTHING FREQUENT--- 06:36 AT: huh wow!! thats terrible :/ ur lusus should visit more 06:36 AT: sounds like both of u need help 06:36 TC: <][--NO--- 06:37 TC: <][--DOESNT NEED TO BE AROUND--- 06:37 AT: mmmmmm 06:37 AT: i guess 06:38 AT: well ill see u then i guess 06:38 AT: ill get that rdy 4 u 06:51 AT: is there anyhting else u need to get ehre? 06:52 TC: <][--NO.--- 06:52 AT: k mmm 06:53 AT: okay ill go do that now then meet u irl soon then i suppose?? 06:54 TC: <][--CORRECT.--- 06:54 AT: coo :D 06:54 AT: ill leave u 2 getting that equipment rdy 06:54 AT: ttys!! 06:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 18:54 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Ramira